


Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright

by kolbietheninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Short One Shot, Sort of canon compliant anyway, Time Travel, this is time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke relives a moment of his past and makes a different choice. Only time will tell if it's for the better.</p><p>(OR: the kids are not alright, but they eventually will be. probably.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing is Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley. I just recently re-watched I Am Legend, so the song was stuck in my head. XD

He's been here before, at the apex of what is and what could have been, and it takes him but a moment to regain his bearings. His mouth tastes of blood, and his eyes burn with a familiar sting. But his resolve is, as ever, unwavering.

The moon shines through the window almost ethereally, and Sasuke knows what he must do. He's thought about this moment for years, turned it over in his head, examined it many, many times - after he'd left, when he'd let himself ponder the past and think dangerous 'what if's. It had simmered, nagging at him always, boiling just beneath the surface. _Oh_ , does he know what he is _going_ to do.

When the four of them appear inside his hospital room, he feigns surprise, weakness, gives in, goes along with them to the secluded rooftop. (There is no sign of a break-in and, subsequently, no alarms are sounded; the hospital staff and this entire village have grown complacent since the war, and it shows.) The arrogance and derision are all too familiar, as are the words they do nothing to sugar-coat, and Sasuke inputs his expected protests with an irritation that is not entirely faked.

(This is the beginning of a long string of mistakes, after all; the first of the dominoes to fall.

It began, just like this, then.

He is going to end it here, now.)

He recalls little in the way of their techniques, only remembers the helplessness he had felt, and the anger flares up again. He does nothing to douse its flames. It doesn't matter. His eyes flash crimson, he _strikes_ , and the deed is done. He calmly disposes of their bodies and any evidence on his own person, and then he returns to his room, mind fuzzily content.

He knows it's not over, that Orochimaru will only send more men, that the man might even pursue the Uchiha himself, and he thinks of the repentant and changed man his old teacher had become. Naruto, the older one, wouldn't approve of Sasuke killing him, even if that version of the snake is gone forever. He can almost see the disapproving frown.

Sasuke smirks and shakes his head a bit, all too aware of the possiblity that his idiot of a best friend in this time will probably mess up all of his plans, especially since they involve a lot of murder.

He turns his gaze to the moon - glowing faintly white - and considers it, for a moment. Maybe things _can_ be resolved peacefully - together. He has Team 7 to lean on now, battered and broken as they may be; he doesn't have to carry this burden alone. It's a strangely comforting thought.

(And if things go to hell, Sasuke will be there to silence their enemies permanently.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the vagueness and the short word count. I wrote this and had no idea what to do with it, really, but maybe someone will enjoy it? I might add one or two chapters detailing the after effects, but as of this moment, this fic is complete. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
